


Don´t Knock Don´t Tell

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: Using a surpriesing bit of alone time to your advantage you fail to realize that you won´t be alone for much longer, losing yourself in your self loving. / Short with female Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is an alternate version of this featuring Papyrus that I will be adding as a second chapter soon. Tags for the second chapter will be added at point of posting.
> 
> English is not my native langauge and I have no beta.

With a heavy sigh you let the front door fall closed behind you. It has been a long day of helping at a fundraiser Toriel is preparing. After taking off your jacket and shoes you call out to your roommates that you are home. With no answer forthcoming you frown and go to investigate the silence. Even if Sans isn´t home yet at the very least Papyrus should be eagerly calling to you, animatedly talking about the dinner he would usually prepare for you all at this time. Looking into the empty kitchen you see a note on the table. Picking it up you scan over the scratchy script of Papyrus message. He must have been very excited by something to not even bother to try and keep his handwriting neat. You chuckle at that thought.

As it turns out Papyrus was called away on short notice to join Undyne in helping Alphys with some experiment or another. You can´t exactly bring yourself to care when the only thing that stands out is the fact that the taller of your roommates will be gone for the night, maybe even the next one as well. As you check the time you feel arousal burning lightly in you. It´s Friday so Sans will be working late. Giving you more then enough time to rid yourself of the built up tension and putting the sheets in the wash before you even have to start on making whatever dinner Papyrus had laid aside the ingredients for, and jotted down the recipe off on the note you are still holding. Slamming the paper down onto the table you make your way upstairs.

Humming elatedly you bump the door closed with your hip, stripping off your cloths as you make your way to your bed. Elated giggles escape you as you let yourself fall down on it, bouncing a bit on the soft mattress. You don´t allow yourself to linger however. Rolling over until you are on the opposite edge of the bed you open your nightstand and pull out your vibrator. It is a truly gaudy shade of pink but powerful and as silent as can be expected. Flicking it on you check on how much charge it has left, easily gleaned by the color the display lights up in. With a mad grin you determine it is enough before flicking it off again and positioning yourself in the middle of the bed on your knees. You can´t count on Sans taking the long way home so you need to make this quick.

A breathy sigh escapes you as you tease your nipples before gliding your hands further down, dragging the tip of your toy over your clit in short flicks. Your breath stutters as your folds go from moist to positively dripping, reminding you that this is desperately needed. After taking a deep breath you slide the vibrator deeply into you before turning it on, having it snap instantly to the fastest setting. With a chocked gasp you turn the intensity down with a quiet curse, waiting until you have calmed down a bit before starting to move it. Slow movements at first that you speed up at the same rate as you turn back up the intensity. Soon enough you are arching your hips into the motions as you fall back onto your back, your butt coming to rest on your feet.

Lost in your pleasure with your eyes closed tightly you are shocked by a sudden weight settling on you, the toy slipping from your hands deeply inside you. Chocking on your moan your eyes fly open as you frantically scan the room, pulse racing in your throat until your gaze lands on Sans standing in your door. One of his eyes is faintly glowing and his left hand is raised towards you, swathed in his magic. Wide eyed you stare at him as you make the connections. Maybe you should have checked the date too you realize. Sans might work late on Fridays but the first Friday of the month he actually gets off early.

Flushed you look away sharply. “Don´t you know how to knock?” “your door was kinda open, babycakes.” Frowning you consider that. You could have sworn you closed it, but then again you can´t remember checking if it was actually closed. “And you couldn´t just have called my name to get my attention?”, you try and squirm against his magic still holding you down. He stalks closer. “hehe maybe. but where would be the fun in that.” Pouting you close your eyes, startling slightly as his bony fingers slide over your thigh. You try and squirm again. Your muscles feeling tight from the awkward position.

Sans seems to realize the problem as he uses his magic to literally lift you into the air and drop you back down with your legs stretched out either side of his form, now sitting on the bed. He grins madly at you as he grabs the vibrator and starts ever so slightly moving it. Teasing you mercilessly and turning you into a panting mess. When you can finally not take anymore you practically sob out his name. “Sans, please.” The small monster shows you mercy then. Releasing you as he pulls the toy out of you. With a growl you pounce on him, grinding your hips against his pelvis. “Fucking tease. Did you really think you could get away like that?” With a smirk he meets your thrusts. “Wouldn´t dream of it.”

It takes you some maneuvering to get the short skeleton out of his cloths what with you not letting go of him at any time. By the time you have that task accomplished you are way past the point of foreplay, just sinking down onto his length as you guide his hands to your chest. You show him how to tease your nipples with just the right strength before hooking your fingers into his ribs and starting to move your hips. In no time you are falling apart, squealing Sans name as he uses his magic again to keep you moving through your orgasm until he spills deep inside of you.

After the two of you calmed down you get up carefully. “I´ll start on dinner.” You are almost all the way down the stairs when Sans suddenly pops up in front of you with a shirt in hand, pushing it against your chest. He seems panicked. Smirking you walk past him ignoring the offered cloths. “Babydoll!”, at his frightened tone you break out into evil cackles. On your way past the table you point out the note to him, starting to make dinner as he comes up behind you. “evil.” “You know you love me for it.” Sans heaves a deep sigh at that, freezing you in your place with his answer. “yeah i guess i do.” Blushing profusely you look at him over your shoulder.

His face is flushed as well. Taking the shirt from him and slipping it on you mumble: “I mean your pretty hard not to love, yourself.” Sans leans against your side just enjoying the closeness for a moment before you bustle off again to cook dinner for the both of you, sharing sweet kisses and soft hugs as you go. As you sit down over the finished dinner you can´t help but ask. “So did I actually leave my door open or where you being a pervert?” He flushes brightly looking at everything but you. “Knew it. You perv.” Chuckling you poke him with your foot under the table. “i´m your pervert.” “Yes, I guess you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go. The alternate version feauturing Papyrus.

With a heavy sigh you let the front door fall closed behind you. It has been a long day of helping at a fundraiser Toriel is preparing. After taking off your jacket and shoes you call out to your roommates that you are home. With no answer forthcoming you frown and go to investigate the silence. Even if Sans isn´t home yet at the very least Papyrus should be eagerly calling to you, animatedly talking about the dinner he would usually prepare for you all at this time. Looking into the empty kitchen you see a note on the table. Picking it up you scan over the scratchy script of Papyrus message. He must have been very excited by something to not even bother to try and keep his handwriting neat. You chuckle at that thought.

Skimming through the note it becomes clear that Papyrus has gone out to do one thing or another, probably help Undyne with something, and left you in charge of dinner. Meaning he doesn´t expect to be home for at least a few hours. And Sans is working late today. A wide smirk spreads over you face as you leave the note on the table and race up to your room, stripping off your cloths and diving under your bed. Your chuckles turn into cackling quickly as you dig up your favorite vibrator. An ugly bright pink thing with a nice strong motor. Flushing in anticipation now you crawl onto the bed checking the charge your little darling has left quickly before pressing the heavily humming toy to you clit. Working yourself up until you are dripping wet.

Laying down on your back, legs bent and feet planted on the mattress, you ever so slowly slide the vibrator into yourself. Pausing barely a moment before starting to fuck yourself with it. Enjoying the added buzz to the rough jabs to your sweet spot. Something you don´t get to indulge in too often anymore with at least one of the skeletons being around at most times. It´s almost as if they are doing it on purpose. With a long moan you push those thoughts away. Concentrating on your building climax instead.

The sudden slimy pressure around your wrist has you squeaking in shock, your eyes flying open as you look around yourself. Standing in the middle of your room is Papyrus. His magic formed out into thick tendrils, inching towards you with one already having taken the vibrator from your hand and another wrapped around that same hand. “P-Papyrus?”, you blush bright red at how he focuses on you, “You´re supposed to knock!” “Your door was wide open, human.” A soft gasp escapes you at his deeper then usual voice. Shivering you inch away from his magic as it reaches for your other arm and legs. Maybe you should have read that note more carefully.

Squirming in place you close your legs and cross your arms over your chest. You look away from him. Aware of his magic not having retreated a single bit. Papyrus reaches a hand out for your cheek, waiting to touch you until you lightly nuzzle into it. With gentle stroking to your cheek he turns your head to meet his gaze. He is flushed too but pushing past his embarrassment as he gently kisses you. Relaxing into his touch you don´t protest when more of his magic tendrils wrap around you. Their warm and comforting weight settling on you with a calming pressure. Caressing your skin and warding off the chill that seems to have crept into the room. With a shiver and a purr you arch into Papyrus touch as he crawls on top of you.

Sighing contently you watch him strip off his cloths, setting his scarf down carefully on your nightstand. You smile softly at him as he focuses his attention back on you. With a purr you reach out to him, welcoming his magic as it wraps around your arms, entangling with your fingers. At the pleased hum he gives you can´t help but smile even wider. He presses his face into your neck mumbling your name as he pulls the vibrato free of you, his magic taking it´s place. Breathlessly gasping you arch into the touch, feeling it squirm around to wriggle deeper inside of you.

A deep flush coats your face as you bring one of the tendrils up to your mouth, kissing it tenderly while staring at Papyrus head on. Happily you feel the little thing wriggle in your grasp as you drag your tongue over it, letting it creep into your mouth and tangle with your tongue. You moan around it as you feel more of the tendrils creeping along your ass, teasing at your entrance. At your nod they spread you apart sinking in slowly, first one then another until you are filled to bursting. For a moment they stay still as Papyrus pushes against your slit, spreading your moist folds open as he sinks in, replacing the tendril there.

You groan at the stretch of it, feeling his excitement through his magic. Papyrus doesn´t take it slow when he starts moving. Displaying the same unending energy as he does in all other parts of life. Muffled around the tendril in your mouth you moan your appreciation. His tongue finds your neck and ear, lavishing you with attention as he whispers sweet compliments and praises to you. “I love you” The words rush through you, setting your body on fire as your blood sings with them. You wrap your legs more firmly around Papyrus, urging him on in his movements as you give into your climax. Clenching around him.

When you can finally breath properly again you pull Papyrus down to rest your foreheads against each other. “I love you too you silly.” Delighted he cuddles you tightly picking up moving again. You shiver with delight at his stamina. Feeling him still hard inside of you despite his cumming with you. Sinful little groans escape you as the two of you intertwine tightly with each other, chasing satisfaction until you are both exhausted and too sleepy to move. With a groan you pull at Papyrus until he releases you so you can maneuver the sheets of the bed and wrap the both of you into your comforter. “Love you” you mumble sleepily at each other before falling asleep. The rest of the world can wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Maxx for help with the title <3


End file.
